Help Me
by Wwelover2017
Summary: I want to write a one-shot but I need help voting on a pairing.
1. Chapter 1

I want to write a one-shot but I need help voting on a pairing:

-Kane & Punk

-Roman & Randy

-Cena & Randy

-Cena & Cody

-Roman & Cena

Or give me an idea I'm open to suggestions!


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) I'll put all the one-shots you guys want here. This one is for Wakko's minion. It presented a challenge because I only see Roman either beating John up or standing next to John I could pick an event and build off it.

Characters: Roman & John

Warnings: fluff; mpreg; gay relationship; Don't Like Read Anyway It'll Be Good

John ran to the bathroom clutching his stomach. He figured mostly hoped he just had a stomach virus or the flu. He couldn't have a child during the peak of his rivalry with Bray and it definitely can't be Roman's. Bray would try to kill that child.

Most people don't know Bray isn't playing a character like most. He actually is his character and he's one of the most aggressive wrestlers ever.

John feels a hand on his back and jumps.

"Its ok John its me." Roman rubs his back trying to soothe John.

"Babe I'm ok go on to work I'll meet you there."

"I'm not leaving you like this. I'll call Hunter and tell him we can't come, your sick he'll understand."

John couldn't even reply as he felt his snacks from last night shoot up his throat.

"John were you snacking last night? "

"Yea I've had the munchies lately." John says as he gets up and grabs the mouthwash.

"John I know your going to hate this idea but you may be pregnant. I mean snacking vomiting in the morning and yesterday you kept dozing off, groggy feelings."

"I can't be pregnant I have events to be at shows to do and the feud with Bray."

"Don't even mention that asshole. He'll try to demolish you if he finds out. "

"I know so what do we do?"

"Well first we have to find out if there even is a baby."

*1 hour later*

"Ok Mr. Cena we have the results."

"And?"

"You are pregnant. I need you to go speak with Janice so we can get you your vitamins and I'll need you to come back in 4 weeks."

Roman sighs preparing gor hurricane John. He knows that John wants the baby but not right now. John will definitely be on a rampage. John exits to go to the bathroom so Roman takes this chance to ask about mood swings.

" Doc what do I do when John has mood swings?"

"It all depends on his hormones. If he changes moods rather quickly he's most likely horny and needs release. If he changes at a moderate pace then that's normal but if he changes slowly bring him in so we can evaluate him. When his mood changes slowly that means his hormones aren't doing their job which could harm the baby."

"Thanks doc."

"No problem just doing my job."

John and Roman sign out and leave.

"John are you okay with this? "

"I am I've always wanted a baby but why now? "

"John after you have the baby you can come back and kick Bray's ass. But until then I want you in bed."

"Ro come on. "

"Nope...don't give me that look."

"Fine just drop me off."

_Mood swings already? _

"I can't believe you don't love me," John tears up.

Roman pulls into the alleyway to give him exactly what the doctor prescribed. Roman leans over and unzipped John's shorts. He pulls out John's manhood and strokes it until its hard.

John tries to fight it but can't deny he's in heaven. Roman leans in and gives the pole one long teasing lick. Roman kisses John to shut him up the slowly takes John into his mouth. John moans and pushes Roman further down. Roman bobs his head up and down making John writhe in pleasure before John knows it he explodes into Roman's awaiting mouth.

"Wow Ro."

"Better now."

"Better...definitely better."

REVIEW. Don't take what the doctor said seriously.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE I'VE BEEN IN AND OUT OF THE HOSPITAL SO I'LL HAVE TO PUT ALL STORIES ON HOLD UNTIL IM Better SORRY GUYS.

Keep your requests coming for the one shots. I'LL DO ALL WHEN IM BETTER

For Why Did I Get Married I'll be getting ideas together so when Im better updates will be back to back.


End file.
